La plus douce des tortures
by Aranis
Summary: Il faudrait être fou pour contrarier Anko ! Les suicidaires étant rares à Konoha, la jeune ninja va rapidement trouver son coupable idéal. Mais à force d'impulsivité, il est facile d'oublier que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...


Un petit délire enfin publié pour se rappeler aux bons souvenirs du grand dieu Fanfiction...

**

* * *

**

**La plus douce des tortures**

Konoha, petit matin.

Le soleil pointait à peine sur l'horizon, découpant comme si un incendie les ravageait, les montagnes frontières du pays du feu. Trop tôt pourtant, personne n'était debout pour admirer le spectacle glorieux de la nature qui s'éveille. L'aube pointait décidément de trop bonne heure pendant l'été austral et à part quelques oiseaux qui s'ébattaient gaiment en gazouillant, les rues étaient désertes.

Enfin désertes... à première vue.

Soudain, alors que rien ne présageait sa venue, une sorte de tornade miniature vint mettre fin à la bonne humeur de ce cadre idyllique. Sans soucis aucun du spectacle du soleil levant, balayant sur son passage les pauvres volatiles qui partirent chercher un autre endroit plus accueillant -et si possible vide de ninjas- pour réaliser leurs prestations en paix.

Vide de ninjas... parce qu'effectivement la nature n'avait rien à voir avec la mini tornade qui venait actuellement de pénétrer dans la première demeure qu'elle avait rencontré sans pour autant prendre la peine de frapper à la porte. Ou, selon les points de vue, elle avait bient frappé mais une seule fois, faisant ainsi voler ladite porte à travers le couloir d'entrée de la maison.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Genma -car c'était lui le propriétaire, de la maison comme de la porte - n'allait sûrement pas pinailler pour aussi peu. En tant normal effectivement, bien fou était celui qui aurait risqué d'abattre la porte d'entrée de ce Juunin confirmé. Seulement, on n'était pas vraiment en tant normal et pour provoquer la colère d'une Anko Mitarashi apparemment déjà pas mal en rogne alors même que celle ci pointait une ribanbelle d'armes en tous genre sur son cou, il fallait non pas être fou mais bien carrément timbré, ce qui n'était à première vue pas franchement le cas du pauvre Genma à présent parfaitement réveillé.

"Où est-il ?"

La question le fit presque sursauter. Je dis bien presque parce que lorsqu'on a un kunaï pressé contre la jugulaire, on évite généralement tout mouvement brusque.

"Où est quoi ? Anko je comprends pas c'que tu me dis mais je te jure que s'il s'est passé la moindre chose je ne suis pas au courant, c'est pas moi !!!"

Reculant légèrement son arme pour permettre à Genma de reprendre son souffle après cette tirade, la jeune femme brune fit la moue... avant de lui décocher un sourire digne de son ancien maître Orochimaru.

"Genma, Genma, Genma... pourquoi pense-tu que je devrais te croire ?"

Et raprochant à nouveau la lame, elle incisa légèrement le dessous de sa gorge, envoyant des vagues de pure terreur dans tout l'organisme du brun dont le mantra devint NE PAS DEGLUTIR SURTOUT !

"Pa... parce que je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'en veux.

- Ah oui ?" Retirant totalement son kunaï qu'elle rangea dans une poche de sa veste, Anko observa les hôchements de tête vigoureux du Juunin avant de se lever pour refermer la porte. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste pour se lever, la jeune femme était de nouveau à ses côtés. Sur lui plus précisemment, décochant un sourire ravageur qui lui fit perdre la tête l'espace d'un court instant... suffisant pour que Genma se retrouve ficelé à la chaise de sa propre cuisine avec la ficelle à rotir qu'il comptait autrefois utiliser pour la viande de ce midi. "Si tu n'as rien à me cacher alors tu ne livreras rien... même si je te tortures un peu... ne ?"

L'éclat du metal lorsqu'elle se retourna, provoquant un frisson de la part de sa victime qui avant Anko n'aurait jamais eu peur des ridicules petits piques à brochette offerts par sa mère...

Un long hurlement, beaucoup d'insultes et de larmes plus tard, Anko ressortit de la maison les sourcils froncés. Elle avait beau s'être beaucoup amusée, il n'empèche que la jeune femme n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle était venue chercher chez Genma...

Etouffant un grognement de désaprobation, elle sortit un petit calepin de la poche de sa veste, suivant de la pointe du stylo une dizaine de noms barrés avant de s'attarder sur celui du Juunin qu'elle raya d'un trait sec. Alors seulement, passant au suivant un sourire effleura son visage gracieux et elle disparut en un battement de paupière.

Resté seul ficelé à sa chaise, Genma se fit la promesse qu'une fois dégagé, il irait de ce pas demander une mission longue à l'Hokage... de préférence dans un lieu très reculé et pour une durée qu'il espérait la plus longue possible.

**AndR**

Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle venait de délaisser son "jouet" lorsque Anko tomba par hasard sur quelqu'un de très intéressant. Un sourire terrifiant adressé à elle seule et la jeune femme dissimula rapidement son aura, gardant les yeux braqués sur l'inconnu comme un enfant de trois ans regarde un cookie laissé à l'abandon sur une table. Pas besoin de consulter sa liste pour vérifier, elle savait déjà qu'il y figurait. Souligné d'un large trait rouge...

Et dire que pour l'instant il lisait, pauvre petit ninja inconscient le nez plongé dans ce que Jiraya aurait qualifié de "chef d'oeuvre de la littérature". (Normal si on considérait le fait que c'était lui qui écrivait ces inepties, ces... Itaï-Atcha ou quelque chose du genre.) De la pornographie pure et simple oui ! Pourtant il parvenait à en vendre. Il faut dire que le plus souvent les juunins restaient -tout en le niant à grands cris- de grands romantiques appréciant les belles histoires d'amour qui résistent à toutes les épreuves... et qui se terminent au pieu. Bande de pervers ! Est-ce qu'elle allait s'afficher devant ses élèves avec des romans porno elle ? Non !

Bon, elle n'avait pas d'élèves pour le moment, Tsunade ne lui faisant pas assez confiance pour ça mais c'était un détail mineur ! Rien à voir, de toute façon elle vallait mieux que cet imbécile de Kakashi... lequel lisait toujours tranquilement son livre à quelques mètres de là, inconscient du danger qui se profilait progressivement à l'horizon.

Un grand trou noir... l'inconscience.

Bénie soit l'inconscience. On n'y pense pas souvent mais l'inconscience est une invention merveilleuse du corps. Un p'tit coup de chaud, un p'tit coup de sang ou tout simplement une émotion trop forte et le discjoncteur s'enclanche, vous laissant sur le carreaux pendant un petit moment pour essayer de vous en remettre.

Oui, on a beau dire mais l'inconscience est vraiment utile. Surtout quand, sortant à peine de votre torpeur, vous tombez à pieds joints dans un de vos pires cauchemards sans aucun espoir de réveil.

D'ailleurs, actuellement attaché à une petite chaise en bois placée au centre d'un viel entrepôt poussiérieux le tout sous la garde d'une sadique notoire et reconnue de tous, l'inconscience Kakashi voulait bien s'y jeter. Oui, mais problème... Quand on est ninja les missions et tout le tintouin ça ne colle pas vraiment avec des envies de black out. Du coup après plusieurs entraînement destinés à éviter que vous ne tombiez dans les pommes à la moindre occasion (la plus "marrante" avait d'ailleurs été de passer une soirée dans un nid de limaces géantes carnivores du pays des tourbillons...), finissait par arriver ce qui devait arriver : à force de s'empêcher de tomber dans les pommes, on finissait par ne plus y parvenir du tout, et ce même quand la situation était désespérée... comme actuellement.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, le ninja copieur se résolut donc à relever les yeux histoire d'enfin regarder sa (sadique) de collègue en face.

"Anko, quelle bonne surprise... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à me kidnaper de si bon matin ?"

Si la juunin du feu fut un instant surprise du ton presque amical de son vis-à-vis elle n'en laissa rien parraître, lui décochant un sourire ravageur qui tranchait avec les mille promesses de morts brillant dans ses pupilles obsidiennes légèrement plissées.

"Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici Kakashi" fit-elle, menaçante envers le ninja argenté qui haussa simplement un sourcil dubitatif.

Etouffant un grognement de désaprobation Anko roula des yeux.

"Il n'y a que toi dans ce putain de village pour me l'avoir prit alors dit-moi où tu l'as planqué et PEUT-ETRE que je ne me vengerai pas..." Un nouveau soupir, Kakashi attendait la suite. "Oui bon, peut-être que je ne me vengerai pas trop fort."

La bouche crispée dans un sourire engageant qui sonnait totalement faux sur elle la jeune femme patienta... au moins une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de craquer, empoignant son vis-à-vis par le col de sa veste pour le secouer comme un prunier.

"DIT LE MOI MERDE !!!!!!

- Je... idée... cune...

- QUOI ? Parle bordel !"

Anko venant de le relacher brutalement, Kakashi rebondit, toujours ligoté sur la chaise qui bascula en arrière, le laissant sur le dos avec une vue qui aurait été particulièrement intéressante dans un autre cas sur la poitrine de la jeune femme hystérique.

"Je disais : je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu veux parler.

- MON LIVRE !!!! MON PUTAIN DE LIVRE DE TORTURE, C'EST DE CA QUE JE VEUX PARLER ESPECE D'INTELLO DE MES DEUX !!!"

Un grand silence répondit à cette exclamation avant que Kakashi ne pousse un nouveau soupir.

"Et dit-moi ce que j'irais faire d'un livre de ce genre ? Franchement à par Ibiki je ne vois pas qui..."

Mais le ninja argenté ne put rien ajouter d'autre, s'interrompant lui même, les yeux écarquillés face aux changements qui s'oppéraient sur la physionomie de la juunin. La tête baissée, un tremblement secouait ses épaules qui aurait pu lui paraitre frêles s'il ne l'avait pas déjà vu déraciner un arbre à main nu.

Anko... pleurait ?

"An... ko ?"

Mais il s'interromprit de nouveau à l'instant même. Bien loin de l'éclat sadique qui brillait dans ses yeux habituellement, ce qu'il y lut le fit frissonner. Des années d'entraînement à subir les pires tortures n'y pouvaient rien, face à la haine pure de la juunin Kakashi... se chiait dessus. Et lorsqu'elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée le ninja copieur eut un moment de doute concernant la suite des évènements, tenta de se relever et soupira profondément en constatant qu'il était toujours lié à la chaise.

La matinée promettait d'être longue...

**AndR**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elles s'était levé, avait constaté la disparition effroyable de son livre de chevet préféré, laissé passer quelques secondes avant de commencer ses investigations à travers tout le village. Plusieurs heures donc... et Anko n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient.

Fort heureusement, d'après les dires de Kakashi, Ibiki n'était pas chez lui sinon elle lui aurait fait subir en personne toute la frustration qu'elle-même ressentait après cette chasse effrénée à travers les rues de Konoha. Frustration intense qu'elle calma une fois arrivée devant l'appartement du chef de torture en défonçant sa porte d'entrée à coup de pied puissants qui firent voler le lourd panneau de bois jusqu'au mur d'en face dans lequel il s'encastra profondément.

Sans prendre garde au nuage imposant de plâtre et de poussière mêlés qui s'étaient formés sous le choc (Ibiki connaissait-il même la définition de plumeau ?), la juunin entreprit de faire le tour de l'appartement, retournant et éventrant chaque objet qui passait sous sa main. Elle cherchait son livre d'accord mais après presque une matinée complète à lui courir après la conscience sadique d'Anko hurlait à la vengeance et, Ibiki absent, elle compensait sur son mobilier et autres possessions personnelles.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, frustrée de ne rien trouver, la jeune femme sentait la mourtarde lui monter doucement mais sûrement au nez et s'apprêtait à retourner dire sa façon de penser à Kakashi lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Un bruit de pas derrière elle et Anko se retourna vers le nouveau venu qui contemplait ses biens éventrés d'un air abasourdi.

Aussitôt la colère sourde qu'elle ressentait se transforma en rage qu'elle laissa éclatter en se jetant de toutes ses forces sur Ibiki. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas prévu en armant son poing, c'est la réaction de ce dernier...

Une journée entière à fouiller dans les archives. Manque de bras avait dit Tsunade avant de le coller d'office à la paperasse. La scène s'était produite hier matin et il en sortait à peine... Une journée entière depuis hier midi donc et s'il y avait une chose que le chef de la section torture ne risquait pas de supporter pendant les deux ou trois jours à venir, c'était bien la poussière.

Du coup quand il était arrivé à son appartement devant le trou béant qui lui tenait normalement lieu de porte, la première chose qu'Ibiki avait repéré au lieu des murs défoncés et autres objets massacrés un peu partout c'était cet abominable nuage de poussière. Légèrement abasourdi il s'était enfoncé dans les profondeurs de l'appartement, contournant une nouvelle porte défoncée, autrefois celle de sa chambre pour tomber devant une scène pour le moins... étrange.

Devant lui Anko, un kunaï à la main et dans les yeux une lueur étrange que des années d'entraînement lui permirent d'identifier aussitôt. Sans se poser plus de questions Ibiki tendit son poing en avant, rencontrant ainsi la mâchoire fragile de la jeune femme qui valsa à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qui devait constituer alors le dernier mur encore intact de son appartement.

Un cri sourd semblable à un feulement lui échappa avant qu'elle ne se dégage, tentant une nouvelle attaque qui finit comme la première. Ibiki quant à lui ne cherchait pas à réfléchir, contrant avec succès chaque attaque de la jeune femme sans se poser de questions concernant le pourquoi de cet affrontement ou même la raison pour laquelle Anko l'attaquait sans raison.

Une ouverture dans un mouvement à droite, il y enfonça son coude, percuttant le sternum de son assaillante qui parvint cette fois à se rattraper avant de percuter le mur. Déposant un genoux à terre, elle envoya une brève poussée qui la projeta à nouveau sur Ibiki qui ne pu l'éviter.

Premier recul pour le chef de la section torture qui n'eut pas le temps de se relever. Déjà Anko était sur lui, le plaquant au sol avant de lui envoyer une gifle magistrale qui lui laissa la joue droite en sang. C'est qu'elle avait des griffes la tigresse !

Mais Ibiki avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Profitant du bref instant de ravissement qui avait suivi l'apparition du liquide vermillon, il roula prestement sur le côté avant de se retourner, bloquant à son tour Anko en clouant le tissus de ses manches au dessus de sa tête avant de s'asseoir tranquilement.

"Bien... maintenant qu'on est entre gens civilisés tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête."

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Apparemment le combat avait refroidit les ardeurs d'Anko. Ou était-ce sa lèvre enflée virant lentement au bleu qui l'empêchait de parler...

Ibiki soupira fortement.

"Bon ok, je t'explique la situation : j'ai eu une putain de mauvaise journée passée à fouiller la paperasse depuis hier midi ce qui fait que je n'ai pas dormi depuis avant-hier et au moment où je rentre peinard chez moi je trouve une abrutie qui a démolie mon appart sans raison. Et, non contente de me priver de mon cher sommeil, voilà que cette même abrutie m'attaque sans raison... Du coup je dois nécessairement te poser la question." Il s'approchant légèrement de la juuninn, son visage toujours fermé dans une expression de fureur glacée. "Est-ce que tu tiens réellement à mourir ?"

Le silence seul lui répondit, Ibiki roulant des yeux face au mutisme de sa vis-à-vis.

"Et têtue en plus..."

Mais la jeune femme le défiant toujours du regard un éclat particulier apparut dans ses yeux et Anko fut forcée à parler... hurler serait le mot juste lorsqu'elle le vit approcher sa main de l'ouverture de sa veste.

"MORINO IBIKI, QU'EST CE QUE TU CROIS FAIRE LA ???"

Et le chef de la section torture de stopper son mouvement tout en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

"Mais, ce que je fait de mieux d'habitude..." Il lui ôta sa veste d'un geste brusque, dévoilant son torse encadré dans un unique haut de résille noir transparent et elle le vit se pencher en avant, tentant de se débattre sans succès jusqu'à sentir la bouche de l'homme presser contre sa poitrine. Une déchage courant électrique pur traversa aussitôt le corps de la jeune femme qui s'arqua inconsciemment pour ettoufer un hoquet de stupeur et surtout de... plaisir ? Et Ibiki de relever ses yeux pétillants d'un plaisir sadique avant de lui sussurer la fin de sa réponse. "Je te torture..."

Contenant un nouveau gémissement alors qu'il se réattaquait à la douce rondeur de ses seins Anko tenta de rassembler son souffle "Cré...tin c'est... pas une torture çaAAAAH" ... et acheva sa réponse dans un cri de débauche, la main de son vis-à-vis se perdant vers une région beaucoup trop sensible de son anatomie qu'il s'amusa à titiller pour le plaisir de lui aracher des sons de plus en plus essouflés.

Et Anko de gémir en se maudissant intérieurement parce que si Ibiki l'attaquait sur ce terrain là elle était foutue. Sa dernière partie de jambes en l'air remontait à... c'était quand déjà ? ... merde ! bien trop longtemps...

Mais en même temps c'était si bon de se laisser aller...

La juunin plissa les yeux, abandonnant un instant la lutte pour faire le point avec ses pensées. Jusque là en effet Anko n'avait jamais eu de scrupules à coucher avec qui elle voulait quand elle en avait envie alors pourquoi cette soudaine réticence face aux sensations pourtant délectables que faisait naître son partenaire en elle ?

Une petite voix intérieure lui souffla que c'était parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupéré son livre mais à cet instant à vrai dire Anko s'en fichait. Un livre ? Quel livre ? La seule chose dont elle avait vraiment besoin en ce moment c'était d'un kunaï, une paire de ciseaux ou de n'importe quel autre objet tranchant pour la défaire de ces cordes qui l'empêchaient de se jeter sur Ibiki.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, ce fut cet instant que choisit ce dernier pour la libérer comme à regret. Et Anko de le regarder d'un air perdu.

"C'est bon idiote, j'allais pas le faire sérieusement... Tu peux te barrer."

Un clignement de paupières. La jeune femme se releva, esquisçant deux trois pas avant de se retourner vers Ibiki qui la fixait de face, sa veste de juunin entrouverte et les lèvres gonglées par ses multiples tentatives pour le mordre.

"Tu m'as torturée..."

Ibiki hocha simplement la tête et, se rapprochant de lui Anko fit glisser sa main sur la joue écorchée sans manquer le frisson de désir pur qui parcourut son corps. Alors la jeune femme descendit ses mains vers le torse bronzé où courraient ça et là de minces cicatrices rendues écarlates par le contraste avec sa peau mate et fit lentement glisser sa veste jusqu'au au sol. "Tu m'as torturé..." Elle se répéta dans un murmure frôlant les lèvres du juunin qui s'obligea à ne pas bouger. "Maintenant c'est mon tour..."

**AndR**

A peine quelques jours plus tard, le comportement d'Ibiki devint particulièrement intriguant.

Lui qui n'avait jamais lésigné sur les heures supplémentaires -jusqu'à revenir parfois travailler au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire- se précipitait maintenant hors de ses locaux à peine l'heure légale passée. Et il n'y avait pas que ça ! Il rêvassait de plus en plus souvent et revenait parfois couvert de plaies et de marques rouges semblables à des griffures dont la taille évoquait au moins un tigre pour ses colaborateurs préocupés mais néanmoins suffisamment lucides pour ne tenter aucune remarque stupides qui les auraient mit dans le collimateur d'Ibiki.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, pauvres ignorants c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un tigre qu'Ibiki partait combattre avec tant d'enthousiasme chaque soir en sortant du travail mais bien une véritable tigresse.

D'ailleurs à peine la porte de son appartement (rénové entre temps grâce aux bons soins de la compagnie Konohienne du bâtiment) ouverte, celle-ci se jeta sur ses lèvres, martyrisant sa peau fine jusqu'au sang avant de grogner. "Tu es en retard..."

Et cette fois encore Ibiki ressentit le même frisson. Celui qui lui indiquait que le jeu avait commencé... pour son plus grand plaisir.

Laissant glisser ses mains sur les courbes frèles mais douces de la jeune femme, il pencha légèrement la tête jusqu'à ce que sa bouche entre en contact avec la jugulaire de cette dernière. Aujoud'hui il se sentait une âme de vampire, suçant la peau tendre de sa belle qui apréciait grandement la geste si l'on en croyait les feulements étouffés qu'elle lâchait à chaque fois qu'il s'interrompait en faisant glisser un de ses vêtements.

Le jeu continuait toujours lorsqu'elle fut nue et il s'imobilisa avec plaisir pour lui permettre de s'y engager à son tour. A chaque vêtement enlevé elle dévorait de baisers la peau découverte, attisant son envie qui atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'elle lui retira son boxer. Un baiser léger vint effleurer la hampe de chair et il dû puiser au plus profond de lui même pour ne pas en gémir de frustration.

Anko laissa sa langue parcourir délicatement son membre tendu, imprimant dans sa mémoire chaque frisson qu'elle arrachait ainsi à son amant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'y tienne plus, renversant sur le dos la jeune femme qui lui adressa un sourire sadique.

"Pressé ?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point..." sussura-t-il en effleurant d'une main l'intimité de sa partenaire qui se cambra sous l'aflux de sensations. Relevant ses doigts mouillés il sourit à demi, inclinant la tête tel un loup et comme chaque fois les yeux d'Anko brillèrent d'anticipation. "Quoique..."

Partant du cou de sa partenaire, il fit lentement glisser ses lèvres, contournant les pointes de ses seins dressés par le plaisir pour parvenir jusqu'à son nombril qu'il embrassa comme il embrassa les portes de sa féminités, avec une douceur sans nom qui faillit la faire hurler.

Et comme chaque fois Anko capitula, murmurant son prénom d'une voix enrouée pour qu'il cesse enfin de jouer, de la torturer. Et comme chaque fois Ibiki accepta, se glissant avec délectation entre l'espace accueillant de ses cuisses pour enfin se fondre en elle complètement.

Comme chaque fois Anko tenterait de retenir ses cris et capitulerait sous les variations successives de ses à-coups, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du juunin lorsque la jouissance l'emporterait vers la plus belle des morts. Alors pantelante elle s'abandonnerait totalement à lui. Alors Ibiki Morino lui aurait démontré une fois de plus qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement toutes formes de tortures.

Ce qu'ils ne verraient pas, perdus dans leur plaisir c'est l'interstice pas encore réparé en haut de la fenêtre de la chambre. Un interstice assez large pour permettre à quelqu'un de regarder ce à quoi peut bien s'occuper le chef de la section torture une fois rentré chez lui...

Pour l'instant cependant cette personne ne s'y interressait pas. Essuyant rapidement une mince trace de sang sous son nez, l'inconnu se pencha pour récupérer un objet caché dans une cavité de l'arbre dont la forme pouvait faire penser à un livre. Sur la couverture de ce dernier un titre écrit en caractères rouges semblait narguer les lecteurs. "Mille et une nuits - de tortures".

Souriant pour lui-même, Kakashi le fit glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à déposer les affaires d'Anko dans son appartement histoire de ne pas subir son couroux par la suite. Quoique, un gémissement de plus en provenance de l'appartement en contrebas lui fit penser qu'il ne serait pas contre un peu de torture actuellement...

**FIN**

Comment ça va depuis le temps ? J'oublie toutes mes bonnes manières, c'est affligeant de ne plus pouvoir écrire par manque de temps.

De l'hétéro pour une fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Et un petit bonus en prime...

**BoNuS-bOnUs-BoNuS-boNuS**

_Quelques jours plus tôt..._

Un étalage au fond du magasin venait d'attirer son attention captée par le reflet des néons sur le cuir noir. Déglutissant légèrement, l'homme avança une main prudente, évitant les menottes dentelées pour saisir une petite cravache noire entre ses doigts tremblant. Un coup d'oeil rapide à la référence gravée au bas et il étouffa une exclamation de joie. C'était celle là !

Immobile, le corps seulement agité de quelques soubresauts qui auraient pu s'apparenter à un rire dans un autre contexte, l'homme failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque le vendeur de la boutique débarqua soudain.

"Je peux vous aider monsieur ?"

Reprenant son souffle inutilement gaspillé dans un cri de fillette, il secoua simplement la tête avant de tenter une réponse.

"Non, je euh... regardais simplement"

Et maudissant sa voix dont le timbre aigüe aurait suffi à lui seul pour que son père se retourne trois fois dans sa tombe, Kakashi fit demi-tour sans un regard de plus en direction du vendeur qui arborait un sourire en coin. Ce n'est qu'enfin sorti de la boutique que le ninja copieur s'autorisa à se détendre, expirant profondément avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Des fois qu'il rencontre soudain une de ses connaissances, il valait mieux que ce ne soit pas devant ce magasin dont l'enseigne au néon rose ravageur indiquait clairement son usage... Étouffant un soupir de désespoir devant le succès limité de sa dernière entreprise, Kakashi quitta la petite ruelle sombre dans laquelle il s'était arrêté pour réfléchir. Ne lui restait désormais que quelques heures avant de rendre le livre à Anko. Il se devait de réussir !

Sortant un livre de sa poche, il l'ouvrit résolument sur le prospectus de sex shop qui marquait une page au titre plutôt prometteur.

"_Leçon 21 - Torturer par le sexe_"

* * *

N'oubliez pas l'auteur s'ouplait !


End file.
